


Agency + Mingyu

by oreoppa



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Idols, F/M, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2020-12-28 22:21:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 37
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21144149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oreoppa/pseuds/oreoppa
Summary: This all happened because of a silly statement that I made.





	Agency + Mingyu

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Agency + Mingyu](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/529364) by oreoppa. 

> Hello! Please read these:  
1\. This my first time writing in English. So, sorry for all typos and wrong grammar.  
2\. Some characters, places, cases, and incidents in this story are fictitious.  
3\. I hope you enjoy it!
> 
> Happy reading!

_Sumpi_: BREAKING NEWS!

Pledis Entertainment announce that Bumzu was on a temporary hiatus for an undetermined period of time. There was no further response from the agency. The cause of the "Music Producer" hiatus is also unknown.


End file.
